


missed me, missed me, now we got a history

by suzukiblu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Knotting, M/M, Omega Genji Shimada, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Recall, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: “Recall, huh,” Jesse says into a burner phone he ain’t used in quite some time, flexing the metallic joints of the hand he still ain’t quite used to. “Now what do you suppose all that’s about?”“I would not know,” Genji says, his voice light and easy like Jesse don’t think he’s ever heard it. It’s been a while since the last time he called. Too long, but it’s always too long. “What do you say we go find out?”





	missed me, missed me, now we got a history

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ALannister, who wanted ABO Recall!McGenji with alpha McCree and omega Genji.

“Recall, huh,” Jesse says into a burner phone he ain’t used in quite some time, flexing the metallic joints of the hand he still ain’t quite used to. “Now what do you suppose all that’s about?” 

“I would not know,” Genji says, his voice light and easy like Jesse don’t think he’s ever heard it. It’s been a while since the last time he called. Too long, but it’s always too long. “What do you say we go find out?” 

“You’re going?” Jesse asks. 

“I am,” Genji says. 

“Then I’m going,” Jesse says. 

“Why, Jesse McCree, you might flatter me,” Genji says teasingly. “That eager to see me again?” 

“Yes,” Jesse answers honestly, and Genji laughs. It’s the prettiest sound Jesse thinks he’s ever heard. 

“Always the flirt,” Genji says. 

“Who said I wasn’t?” Jesse asks. Genji laughs again, light and bright, and Jesse feels a matching lightness in his chest. 

“I love you,” Genji says, and it sounds _easy_ \--not pained or warped, not torn out of him, not like the scant few other times he’s said it. Jesse’s heart skips a beat. 

“Do you now,” he says. 

“Mmmhm,” Genji hums. 

“Seems Nepal’s been treating you well,” Jesse says. He’d been upset Genji was going that far away, before. He’s finding it hard to mind now. 

“I have quite a lot to tell you,” Genji says. “If you’re coming, that is.” 

“I’m coming,” Jesse confirms. 

He hops a train out of the city and keeps his head down. It takes him a bit longer to get where he’s going than it might take someone a little less interesting to law enforcement, but he gets there. The watchpoint looks just like he remembers it, which means someone’s got to’ve been working on it--it’s been five years, ain’t no way it still looks this good. Ain’t no way it still looks _half_ this good. 

“McCree!” a familiar voice exclaims, and Lena appears in front of him in a streak of blue light and burst of familiar pheromones, her whole face all lit up. “You came!” 

“That I did,” Jesse agrees, tipping his hat back and giving her a lazy smile. She looks and smells exactly the same. He don’t think she’s even changed her hair. “How’re you doing, Tracer?” 

“Great!” she says, beaming up at him. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“It’s good to see you too,” he says, and lets her lead him back home. Coming back is a mite painful, so it helps to have someone else there. Lena talks his ear off, bright and cheery like they saw each other just yesterday and nobody’s dead, and he thinks maybe she can tell a bit of how he’s feeling. Or maybe she’s just feeling it too, and this is how she handles that. It’s been long enough that he’s not sure anymore. It ain’t just Genji he ain’t talked to in a while. 

Lena shows him around the place like he could’ve forgotten any of it, though she introduces him to some new faces in the process and that’s more useful. Some of them admittedly need no introduction, because some of them are international celebrities and that’s apparently just a thing Jesse is supposed to take in stride. Lena chatters on about the new kids and the old guard and her girlfriend and everyone _but_ Genji, it seems like, it seems like Jesse might be about to go _crazy_ from how much she don’t talk about-- 

“Oh, and Genji brought his master!” Lena says. 

“His what now?” Jesse squints at her. 

“I was a bit surprised too,” Lena says. “He met him in Nepal, apparently, they’re very--oh! Speak of the devil!” 

Jesse immediately whips his head around to look where she’s looking, but he don’t see Genji. There’s Hana Song talking to a pair of omnics, one floating and one standing, but--

“Oi, Genji!” Lena calls, pushing up on her toes and waving her arms. “Look who showed up!” 

The omnics look over to them. Jesse feels a strange flash of familiarity for a second, like _almost_ recognizing someone, and then the standing omnic lights up--literally, all his lights _flare_ \--and he dashes forward in a blur. Jesse barely has time to realize the other’s moving before he’s in front of him and throwing his arms around him. 

“Jesse!” he says in delight, and Jesse immediately recognizes that voice. 

“Well, this is a new look,” he says in bemusement, which is probably the _least_ romantic thing he could’ve come up with for his first time back in Genji’s arms, and Genji laughs and steps back, holding him at arm’s length. “Goddamn, darlin’.” 

“You like?” Genji says teasingly, tilting his head coquettishly. Jesse knows he’s joking--it ain’t a tone he’s heard often from the other, but he remembers it _very_ well. He looks him over anyway, all smooth white and gray metal and shining green lights, clean and bright and . . . honestly . . .? 

“I like,” he says, looking up again. “Can’t see your pretty eyes no more, though.” 

“Oh, they are pretty, are they?” Genji asks, amused. 

“Nice to see you two still get along like a house on fire,” Lena says with a laugh. “Winston’ll be _thrilled_.” 

“How’s he?” Jesse asks, tilting his hat a little lower over his eyes, not that it does him much good when they’re both shorter than him. It’s been too long since he’s seen either of them--too long since he’s seen anyone from the old Overwatch. It’s a little overwhelming. 

“He’s good,” Lena says, smiling at him. “He’ll be surprised to see you, he didn’t think he’d gotten through to you.” 

“I’m a difficult man to get ahold of,” Jesse allows. 

“Are you, now?” Genji asks slyly. Jesse feels heat rise in his face, like he ain’t a grown man. He don’t know what to make of this Genji, flirting back and laughing and making _jokes_. The hug alone he’s still not sure he didn’t hallucinate. 

“Greetings,” a serene voice says, and Jesse turns to find Genji’s companion has floated up to them--an omnic in loose pants, wearing a circle of heavy orbs around his neck. 

“Master!” Genji says as cheerfully as Jesse’s ever heard him say a _damn_ thing, gesturing between them. “This is Jesse McCree! McCree, this is my master, Tekhartha Zenyatta. I met him in Nepal.” 

“A pleasure,” Jesse says, tipping his hat. 

“Indeed,” Zenyatta says. “I have heard quite a bit about you, Jesse McCree.” 

“Afraid I can’t say the same,” Jesse says. “I’ve been a bit out of the loop, myself.” 

“I was surprised you still had the old phone!” Genji says with a laugh. “I did not expect to be able to get ahold of you.” 

“Of course I did,” Jesse says, which comes out sounding maybe a bit too honest. Genji laughs again, which makes it worth it. 

“I am glad you did,” Genji says, putting a hand on his chest. The weight of it’s enough to make Jesse feel downright spun. Genji’s words don’t hurt none either. 

“Oh, so _you_ got ahold of him,” Lena says with a sly grin. Jesse hopes the shadow of his hat hides how hot his face feels. 

“Weren’t quite like that,” he says. “I got Winston’s message first.” 

“Ah- _huh_ ,” Lena says, then laughs. “But honestly, McCree, I’m glad you came. Wouldn’t have blamed you if you hadn’t.” 

“I had to,” Jesse says, which is as much as he wants to talk about what they’ve lost, at least while this sober and in broad daylight. Lena just smiles at him and doesn’t say anything else, so maybe she understands. Genji steps back from him--regrettably--and Lena moves on with the not-quite-tour. Jesse follows her, but not before sparing a glance back at Genji. 

It was the left hand Genji put on his chest, but there’s no trace of his scent left behind. 

It’s a damn shame. 

Lena introduces him to everyone else, familiar and unfamiliar both, and he gets a few pats on the back, a few handshakes, and a nearly back-breaking hug and aggressive scenting from Reinhardt. It’s good to see them all again, and good to meet more people willing to answer the call when the world needs it. 

He would’ve liked to spend a little longer with Genji, though. He didn’t get to scent him proper, or say anything private to him. He came back for what Recall means and can do, but he ain’t gonna pretend he didn’t want to see Genji too. 

He really, really wanted to see Genji. He’s missed all of them, but Genji--it’s different, missing Genji. 

_Genji’s_ different, now. Which is a whole other thing, and something Jesse’s having some complicated feelings about. He seems happier, he looks less human, he has a master. He flirts back, when before he’d just demand things he wanted flat-out. 

Still can’t be assed to put on a proper pair of pants, of course. Can’t give Jesse _that_ damned mercy. 

He wants to put his nose in the other’s neck and breathe him in, have a few moments of him just to himself. Who knows if that wouldn’t be different too, though; if Genji’d still want it the same way as before. 

It’d be different from before, Jesse thinks. 

He wouldn’t mind that, he thinks, so long as it was still Genji. 

Lena finishes her tour and introductions, and Jesse takes the excuse to excuse himself. He finds a room to hole up in--his old one, even, left unclaimed--and he tucks his go-bag under the bed, scents the place as his, and then lays down on the bare mattress, tipping his hat over his eyes. He needs some time to adjust. He needs some time to think. Or maybe he just needs some time in general; who knows. 

Genji’s different. _Recall’s_ gonna be different. It’s gonna be like walking up a set of stairs you know in the dark, and finding out there’s one less step than you thought. No Gabe, no Jack, no dozens of agents who died in Switzerland or in the years since and can’t answer Recall. Still some familiar faces, though, and still people wanting to do the right thing. 

Hopefully they’ll have an easier time agreeing on what “the right thing” is this time. 

Someone knocks on his door. Jesse tips his hat back. 

“Ain’t locked,” he says, and it opens. Genji is standing there, posture familiar but body not, and the _deja vu_ is enough to make Jesse’s stomach flip. He’s so close. He’s so far away. 

“I wondered if you would pick this room again,” Genji says lightly, no weight in his voice at all. Jesse can’t quite get over that. 

“Seemed the thing to do,” he says. “At least everyone’ll know where to find me.” 

“True,” Genji says, leaning against the doorframe and crossing one leg over the other. Jesse pays a bit too much attention to the action, maybe. In his defense, Genji has been built some very attractive legs. “I would hate to be wondering where you were if I needed you.” 

“Mmm,” Jesse says intelligently. It’s a good thing he’s laying down, because otherwise he might fall off the bed. Is that flirting? That _sounded_ like flirting. It’s damn hard to tell with Genji all wrapped up in that armor and barely any trace of his scent to go on, is the thing. “You sticking with your old den too?” 

“I have not given it much thought yet,” Genji says casually, tilting his head in a way that makes Jesse want to bite his neck. He sure is a damn sight, all shiny and pretty. “There are a lot of rooms.” 

“Suppose there are, at that,” Jesse says. He wants to put his mouth all over that armor. It’s always been hard to divorce Genji from his armor, at least for him. In his defense, it blends in with the prosthetics, and the other always made a habit of wearing nothing else anyway. He could count on his one remaining hand the amount of times he ever saw him in anything resembling actual clothes, and those times were all hospital gowns. 

He wonders if Genji still does that now, or if maybe he’s going to see him around the base in jeans and a T-shirt or something equally mind-destroying. 

“Coming in?” he asks eventually, pushing himself up against the headboard, and Genji does, shutting the door behind him. 

“I thought you would never ask,” Genji says, then swings one of those very attractive legs over his hips and sits down in his lap. 

It ain’t exactly subtle, so far as opening gambits go. 

“Well this is looking promising,” Jesse says, and Genji laughs and takes off his face mask. The scars are the same, the light in his eyes is green, and his smile is goddamn _radiant_. It’s an expression Jesse’s never seen on his face, not even on any of the dim late nights they used to steal together where he was the closest thing to happy Jesse’d ever seen him. 

“Is it, cowboy?” Genji teases, and Jesse leans up to kiss him. Genji meets him halfway, practically tipping over into him, and Jesse wraps his arms around him. 

“Oh, definitely, darlin’,” he murmurs, and kisses him again. Genji laughs between their mouths and the sound is like a goddamn _gift_. Jesse digs his fingers into the other’s hips and presses up into the kiss and Genji knocks his hat off his head to tangle his fingers in his hair and kisses him back even harder. 

“I missed you,” he says. 

“I goddamn _ached_ for you,” Jesse says, and it comes out a bit rougher than he means to let it. Genji’s wicked smile softens, and he presses a softer kiss to the corner of Jesse’s mouth. 

“Still the romantic,” he says. There’s a tender note in his voice that Jesse’s never heard before, and it goddamn _fascinates_ him. He kisses him again, chasing that note back into his mouth, holding it between them. It’s something he never asked for from Genji, because he never wanted anything the other couldn’t give, but hearing it now . . . God, hearing it now sure is something else. 

So they kiss. So Genji’s fingers curl in his hair, and Jesse’s slide up his sides, and they press closer together; close enough that Jesse can smell the warm, dark tones of Genji’s rising pheromones and feel the weight of him bearing down. There’s a thousand things Jesse’s wanted to say to him in the past few years and he’s only had the chance to say a scant few of them, but he’s not going to miss out on a chance to get his hands on him either. 

It’s an unfamiliar body under them, but a responsive and eager one with a familiar face, and yeah--no, he definitely ain’t gonna miss this chance. Jesse grips Genji’s hips and rolls them over on his narrow bunk as easily as if it were five or six years ago, except this time Genji ain’t biting and clawing at him like they ain’t ever gonna have another chance to touch each other again; this time Genji is kissing him softly, gently, _easily_. 

It used to be he’d only kiss him once they’d already gotten going. That he’ll just do it, now . . . as an experience, that’s something Jesse is gonna treasure. 

“Ain’t you something,” he breathes, and Genji smiles up at him in the warm afternoon light--easy, easy, _easy_. Jesse catches one of his hands and kisses the inside of his wrist, and Genji laughs, bringing his knees up to squeeze his sides. He don’t say anything, but Jesse don’t care. That laugh’s more than enough. That laugh’s _miles_ more than enough. 

He kisses Genji again and gets kissed back and lets his hands wander, mapping out this unfamiliar armor and body; finding the reinforced parts and the places that make Genji make soft little noises like he ain’t ever heard out of the other before. Most of them are places that used to make him stiffen up if Jesse touched them too much. He wonders if that means they always felt good or if the change is upgrade-related. 

It’s goddamn _fascinating_ , the tightrope act between how well he’s known Genji and how much the other’s changed. Genji’s fingers tug in his hair, and Jesse remembers it was much shorter the last time they saw each other, and not cut in a gas station bathroom while on the run. It makes him wonder if Genji’s noticing changes in him too. He don’t feel that different from before--sadder, a little, and definitely older--but that don’t mean much. 

“Oh, _alpha_ ,” Genji sighs, rolling up into his hands, and Jesse grips him tight. Genji tugs his serape off, unwraps him like a damn _present_ , and grins broadly at him again. “Less of this?” he suggests. 

“This from the man in all the damn armor,” Jesse snorts, but he’s smiling. He can’t help it, with Genji looking at him like that. 

“That eager to see me out of it?” Genji asks with a smirk. Jesse eyes him. 

“You’re a damn tease, Shimada,” he says, pulling off his chestplate and shirt and dropping them on the floor. Genji just runs his hands down his bared chest and stomach with a happy little hum, looking like the cat that got the cream. Jesse feels a little lightheaded, just a bit drunk on his rising pheromones. 

“Why, Jesse McCree, what a thing to _say_ ,” Genji purrs. His hands, meanwhile, are already tugging at Jesse’s belt. Jesse can think of literally nothing he would rather the other be doing. 

“Pretty sure I’ve said worse,” he says, and Genji grins up at him as he unzips him and his cock falls right into the other’s waiting hand. 

“Oh, definitely,” he purrs, giving Jesse’s cock a squeeze that knocks the breath right out of his lungs and makes it twitch. “Ooo, _alpha_.” 

“I am not gonna survive you being _talkative_ ,” Jesse says with a breathless laugh, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Genji laughs and gives his cock another little squeeze. 

“Sounds like a challenge,” he says, grinning wide. 

“Maybe it is at that,” Jesse says. They kiss again, and it’s so _sweet_ Jesse hardly knows what to do with it. He puts his hands all over Genji again, this time looking for the places his armor comes apart. Genji laughs again and lets go of his cock to show him where to touch, and his chestplate comes off under Jesse’s hands. He looks a little more familiar without it, but he’s still so light and _bright_ by comparison. 

“Alpha,” Genji purrs. Jesse kisses the scent glands in his throat and gets a breathy sigh of delight in reward. Genji pushes up into his hands and wraps his arms around his neck, and Jesse strips him out of the rest of his armor--or, well, at least most of it. There’s the chance he might’ve missed a piece or two, he’s man enough to admit, but he’s figured out enough of it for their current purposes. He kisses down to the other’s chest and slips his unfamiliar metal hand under his back and up his spine, and Genji purrs again. 

He’s so damn _lovely_ , Jesse thinks. 

“How far can I go?” he asks, a familiar question Genji always hated but always needed, and Genji smiles down at him warmly. 

“How far can I?” he asks. 

“Darlin’, you can go wherever you want,” Jesse says, and Genji lets out another laugh. He’s laughed more today than Jesse thinks he’s _ever_ heard him laugh. 

“Touch me everywhere,” he says, and pulls Jesse down. Jesse immediately resolves to do just that. He runs his flesh and blood hand down the other’s cheek, and Genji turns into it. He kisses him again, and Genji kisses back. He lets his hands roam lazily, relishing the right not to worry about touching him too much or too greedily, and Genji stretches languidly under the contact and keeps kissing him. His pheromones smell warm and dark and sweeter than anything, and Jesse could lose himself in him all day. 

He probably doesn’t actually _have_ all day, though. 

“Can I eat you out, darlin’?” he asks, licking his lips without even meaning to at the thought. Genji’s always tasted goddamn delicious and reacted even better. Genji _purrs_. 

“Well, if you _insist_ ,” he says, and spreads his thighs. Jesse chuckles, pressing a kiss to his chest before making his way down his body, mouth trailing over flesh and metal. Genji don’t feel it quite the same way when he kisses the metal, he knows, but that’s hardly an excuse to be neglectful, at least so long as the other don’t mind. But if Genji didn’t want touched somewhere, he’d say so. Possibly rudely or sharply, but he’d say it. And maybe not so rudely, with the way he’s been today. 

Jesse mouths down to Genji’s cock, hooking his hands over his thighs, and Genji purrs again and wraps his legs around his head. There’s a flirty, dirty look in his eyes that Jesse’s never seen before, and it’s enough to make his own cock twitch against the mattress. He wants to know everything that’s changed about Genji. He wants to see it all, every single thing. 

“Oh, _alpha_ ,” Genji sighs as Jesse drags his tongue up his cock, and his pheromones flare sweetly. Jesse holds him tight and works him over, and Genji don’t hold back a single noise. It used to be Genji never willingly made a sound, each and every one of them torn out of his throat like a painful mistake, and hearing him like this is making Jesse _ache_. “Oh, oh, oh--do not stop, do not-- _ah!_ ” 

Jesse definitely ain’t gonna stop. Stopping right now would require an emergency the likes of which Overwatch probably ain’t equipped to deal with. Genji’s too perfect, and having him this way is too good. 

“Jesse, Jesse,” Genji pants breathlessly, his head tipping back against the bed, and Jesse skims a hand up his stomach and sucks his cock, pressing his tongue up tight against it as he watches the other shudder and shake. Genji’s fingers tangle in his hair, and he bites down on the side of his palm but keeps talking, keeps making those _noises_ , eager and urgent and _wanting_. “Oh! Oh, more, keep going, so good, more!” 

Jesse drops his flesh and blood hand down between the other’s thighs, not trusting the metal one for something this delicate, and presses the pad of his thumb against Genji’s warm, wet hole. Genji _moans_ , throwing his head back again and digging his metal heels roughly into his back. Jesse hopes they leave bruises. They used to, a few years and a lifetime ago. He works a finger into Genji and the other’s body swallows it greedily and immediately, his hips rocking and voice growing louder. Jesse takes the obvious cue and works in another finger, then crooks them both and _relishes_ the cry Genji lets out. 

_“Jesse!”_ Genji keens, and Jesse drags his tongue over his cock again and fucks him with his fingers in the short, rough thrusts that always used to drive him crazy. Genji cries out again, bucking up into his mouth and hand, and Jesse flattens his free hand on his stomach to keep him pinned to the bed. It actually works, which is definitely the cybernetics, and Genji inhales sharply, his eyes flaring. “Your _mouth_ \--” 

“Yeah, darlin’?” Jesse rumbles, and Genji whines incoherently and pushes up against the heavy weight of his metal arm. “Oh, ain’t you a pretty sight.” 

Genji whines louder, digging his heels in, and Jesse rocks his fingers in deeper. Genji’s flushed face is the most goddamn gorgeous sight, and his keening little cries are just as good. Jesse puts his mouth back on his cock and crooks his fingers inside him and puts all his attention into the very, very worthy pastime that is making him come. Genji’s so obviously just as eager for it, and it’s not very long at all before he is. He does it with a blissed-out shout, shockingly loud compared to the long-ago muffled moans and curses Jesse remembers, and a warm heat rushes through his gut at the sound of it. Genji is _perfect_. 

“Oh,” Genji gasps as Jesse licks him clean, legs jerking around him. Jesse wants to sit up and push right into him, but Genji’s always too sensitive for that right after he comes. Instead he works the other through the last of his aftershocks and nuzzles in close to him, taking advantage of the closeness that Genji don’t normally have the patience for. 

Then again, maybe he don’t mind closeness as much as he did before. Jesse’ll have to ask. 

“You are still so good at that,” Genji purrs, drawing his fingers through his hair, and Jesse kisses the inside of his wrist. “Oh, you are _sticky_.” 

“It’s going around,” Jesse replies casually, then licks his lips clean as he reclaims his hands. Genji watches, his eyes darkening familiarly and mouth curving not at _all_ familiarly. The dichotomy is a strange thing, but not one Jesse minds. Very much the opposite of minds, in fact. 

“It has been much too long,” Genji says, a little shiver going through him as he runs his hand across his own chest. Jesse’s always loved to watch him touch himself, even in little ways. Genji’s never allowed himself much, so sights like that were rare and precious things. The slightest hints of hedonism in him were always enough to make him want to knot. 

“It’s been _years_ too long, darlin’,” he says, catching Genji’s hand and kissing his palm this time. 

“Charmer,” Genji hums, still wearing that flirtatious smile. Jesse kisses him, obviously: kisses him like he deserves to be kissed, sweetly, softly, slow and thorough. Genji returns it in kind and don’t even bite him once, which has gotta be some kind of record. Jesse ain’t gonna look the gift horse in the mouth. 

He slides a hand down Genji’s side, and Genji arches under the contact and wraps his arms around his neck and rolls his hips up just _so_ \--

“Goddamn,” Jesse chokes out, and catches a brief glimpse of Genji’s sly smile before the other kisses him again and rolls his hips up harder. He’s wet and slick, which Jesse knows both because he made him that way and because he can _feel_ him, his cock sliding against the other’s core. His hips jerk forward instinctively, once and twice, and Genji bites his lip around a delighted sound. 

“It has been _so_ long, Jesse,” he croons. “I missed your knot. It always filled me up just right.” 

Jesse is fairly sure Genji used to _hate_ him for the way his knot filled him up, but again, he ain’t looking the gift horse in the mouth. He _definitely_ ain’t _complaining_. 

“You always fit me just right,” he says, and Genji smiles beatifically and reaches down between them to pull him in. Jesse slides into him with a curse, ducking his head. 

“Ain’t one of your dangerous days, right?” he manages to get it together enough to ask. 

“My heat is not due for a month,” Genji says, trailing a finger down his cheek and still smiling. “You can come in me as many times as you like, alpha.” 

_“Jesus,”_ Jesse groans, hips jerking involuntarily. Genji lets out a breathy laugh. 

“You will, right?” he asks, and yeah, alright, Jesse really ain’t gonna survive this “Genji being talkative” thing, this “Genji being talkative” thing is gonna out-and-out _kill_ him. 

“Absolutely,” he swears, bracing an arm against the headboard and rocking his hips in with purpose this time. Genji purrs deeply, throwing his arms around his neck again and moving his body to meet him. 

“I will hold you to that, cowboy. I want to leave here _dripping_ ,” he croons into Jesse’s ear, and Jesse curses again. Forget surviving, it’s _coming_ too soon he’s worried about now. “And I want to come on your knot. I miss your knot.” 

“You’re about to make me knot _now_ ,” Jesse says, because it is a _serious concern_ , and Genji laughs again--light and bright and _easy_. 

“Promise?” he coos, doing something truly _merciless_ with his hips. 

“Argh,” is about all Jesse can manage, and Genji just keeps laughing. The sound is so sweet, warm and perfect and so good in Jesse’s ear, and he can hardly breathe for it. Genji holds onto him tight, wrapped around him like the world’s happiest vise, so good and greedy, and Jesse _loves_ it. He fucks deeper into him in hard thrusts that make Genji gasp and sigh and sound _perfect_ and cling even tighter, and struggles to hold off coming long enough to actually enjoy it. This is Genji a way he’s never had him before, and Jesse wants as much of it as he can get. 

“I’m so glad you came back,” Genji sighs. 

“Darlin’, wild horses couldn’t drag me away,” Jesse says, and Genji laughs that _laugh_ again and Jesse’s knot swells up fat and Genji squeezes down around it and Jesse comes, easy as that. Not like Genji’s ever made it hard. He curses, burying his face in Genji’s shoulder as his orgasm shakes through him, and Genji moans happily and wraps his body even tighter around him. 

“So _big_ ,” he says reverently, knees squeezing his sides. “Make me come on it, alpha.” 

“Can’t think of a thing that’d make me happier,” Jesse manages breathlessly, getting a hand between them to touch Genji’s cock and rolling his hips in. Genji stops talking in favor of moaning, moving back into him, and Jesse really can’t mourn the loss. “Oh, you’re still so damn pretty. Like this?” 

“More, _more_ ,” Genji gasps out, and Jesse obliges. His knot is still hyper-sensitive, enough for grinding together like this to make him shake with over-stimulation, but he don’t care. He can’t imagine the alpha who _would_ , with an omega asking to come on their knot. He could do this all damn night, if they only had the time, but he doubts anyone’s gonna leave them to themselves for that long. 

All the more reason to enjoy it while he has it, really. 

“Did I come in you enough, sweetheart?” he asks, and Genji moans again, head pressing back into the mattress. “How many times you want it?” 

_“More,”_ Genji pants. “Do it again, do not stop, I _missed_ you.” 

“I missed you more’n anything,” Jesse says, nuzzling into the other’s throat, and Genji clamps down tight and comes _keening_ , face flushed and eyes screwed shut and so damn _beautiful_ that Jesse can’t even pretend to breathe. He soothes the other through it, mouthing gently up his neck and skimming his hands up and down his sides, and Genji moans and shakes and falls apart underneath him. It’s something easy that used to be so hard-won, and he hardly knows what to do with it, aside from the obvious. 

They lay there for a while in a tangle, a little awkward--they could’ve picked a better position to knot in than missionary, for sure--but comfortable enough. Genji looks blissed out, and Jesse don’t want to speak because he might interrupt it. It feels good, being together like this again. Together closer than they’ve maybe _ever_ been, even after all this time. 

“That was so good,” Genji finally sighs, looking up at him with warm, heavy eyes. “You are even better than I remembered.” 

“I do my best,” Jesse says, and Genji smiles at him. It is exactly as destructive as the first time. 

“I love you,” he says, and it sounds _easy_. 

“I love you too,” Jesse says, because of course he does.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
